Megumi's Diary
by love-and-joy
Summary: Kiyomaro went to drop Tio at Megumi's place, he figures out her feelings for himself as he got to read her diary.


**A/N: I'LL SOON TRY TO COMPLETE MY OTHER STORIES.**

 **SEE YOU!**

It was a rather cold December evening. The snowfall has just stopped, Kiyomaro Takamine was heading to the park to get Tio and Gash. His jacket zipped tight and his hands inserted in his well-fitted denim trousers pockets. His skin was chilled. _This year its way too cold outside but I must pick up Tio for Megumi-san, don't these mamodo feel cold. These guys are really made up of steel._ Megumi went to a overseas photoshoot and had left Tio behind at Kiyomaro's place. She's coming back today.

 _I hope she got back safely, I want to meet her, I wanna confess her my feelings before it gets too late. But I'm not sure about them, what would she think of me...and there are chance of us ne'er meeting again after the battle...why would she remember someone like me, should I tell her... I want her to be happy...I'm afraid, if she'll hate me..._

The raven haired genius kept walking towards his destination, his feet crunching against the fresh fallen snow, he sighed hesitantly through the muffler wrapped around his neck as he thought 'bout his _crush_. He could see his warm breath mingle in the air. He thought bout her hazel eyes, fine brown hair, her white skin, her smile, her voice everything. Everything bout her makes him weak. He wasn't sure of his attempts whether or not to confess. It started to snow again. _Huh..._ he thought to himself as he looked up. This time the snowfall was gentle.

His lips stretched into a small smile without him noticing as a snowflake landed on his nose. He stood there. Cupping his hands to get some snowflakes which soon melted. _Latent heat..._ he thought. White snowflakes detailed his untidy black hair. He blew to his chilled hands and rubbed them for warmth. He inserted his hands again into his pockets. _I'm thinking bout it so much, I reckon I better get Gash and others._

"Kiyomaro!" He snapped back on hearing his name being called. "Gash..." He responded to blonde boy, followed him the pink haired tomboy and the horse mamodo. They all were panting yet seemed happy! They just ran there."I didn't expect you here, Kiyomaro!" Said Tio.

"Tio's right! You should be sleeping right now, all snuggled up in blanket or reading something by himself." Stated Gash.

Meru meru me~~

"Its Megumi-San. She called home and mom sent me to get you guys, she so stuck up with her own stuffs that she can't come to pick up Tio."

"That means you're gonna drop me at Megumi's place, Kiyomaro!" Tio said with hope in her eyes.

"Yup." He responded.

"Kiyomaro, I'm going with you too, na?" Said an impatient Gash.

Merumeru me~~

"You're not coming Umagon, Gash...it'll be late returning and I don't wanna take your responsibility."

Meru~~Unu~~

"Don't be depressed." Tio apologetically stroking Umagon. "What bout me? Gash demanded Tio.

"Tio get your things packed, its getting late." Said Kiyomaro and she nodded. All of them went back to Kiyomaro's place. Tio got her stuffs packed and left with Kiyomaro while Gash and Umagon stayed behind.

"Sayonaro, Gash, Umagon." Said Tio as she left.

Both got the train at around 7pm and after traveling for thirty minutes they got off the train and headed to their destination.

Throughout the journey Tio tried to make conversation but Kiyomaro was lost in the maze of his own feelings.

"Nee, Kiyomaro! You're so boring." Tio pouted her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Tio, I was thinking something," the handsome teenager seemed startled.

"Are you okay, Kiyomaro?" Asked Tio.

He sigh and said he was alright.

"Um, Tio, what does Megumi-san talk with you often?" He asked staring at the scenery outside the window.

"About everything," she pretended cause Megumi talks bout Kiyomaro most often but she didn't want to embarras her. She learnt that Kiyomaro was thinking of Megumi and decided to keep mum.

 _It seems like a green signal for Megumi._ she thought.

They reached their destination and Kiyomaro knocked at the door. It opened revealing the pop- idol sensation. She was dressed in a fall outfit. Long stockings, black mini skirt and a pink, long sleeved top. "Hi Megumi-san." He greeted her.

"Hi!" She smiled at him.

"Megumi!" Tio jumped forward to hug her book owner. "Megumi, I did miss you." She said.

"Now, I'm back, Tio." The idol stroked her mamodo's hair.

"Come in, Kiyomaro-kun. You're welcome." The brunette smiled at the genius.

"I'm sorry, I did give you a much of trouble, Thank you! Kiyomaro-kun." Said the teenage girl.

"You're always welcome, Megumi-san." Kiyomaro said.

"Tio, go and unpack your belongings." Ordered Megumi.

"Okay!" She yelled back cheerfully.

"Have a seat Kiyomaro-kun." She made Kiyomaro sit on the couch and began unpacking her stuffs.

"May I help you!" He asked.

"I'll manage, and I've been troubling you so much. Thanks again for dropping Tio here." She said gratefully.

"Anything for you, Megumi-san."Kiyomaro said running a hand through his hair. His cheeks turned rosy when he realized what he just Said.

"So sweet of you Kiyomaro-kun." She said. Which made him more embarrassed.

After arguing a lil more, Kiyomaro got to help Megumi. She took out a diary and kept it on the table nearby. She noticed Kiyomaro shaking a lil. "I'll get you something warm, okay?" She said.

"Okay!" He replied. _She noticed I was cold._ he thought to himself then the diary caught his eyes.

"What about that diary, Megumi-san?" He asked.

"That's secret?" She winked.

Kiyomaro shrugged his shoulders. The diary was fancy, with tin leaves flowers and fairies carved on the cover, the fantasy of sweetness was in it, the diary was in perfect condition and Megumi's name was etched on it in elegant Gothic letters. "Megumi has a great taste in beauty." A fast yet icy chilling wind blew through the window. And Kiyomaro rushed to close it. After he shut the window he turned around to see Megumi's diary. It had flew open because of the wind. He stretched his arm towards it to close it when he saw his name written in the middle of a sentence. He wouldn't read it as Megumi said it was a secret. But upon seeing his name he has urge to know what Megumi thought bout him.

He decided to read it….

April 3

Dear diary,

 _I haven't written to you throughout the spring break, I was really busy that I didn't get any time. I'd to take a break from my music career and school was off because we'd to stop a demon called riou and his robot faudo. Our friend and comrade Li-en was cursed along with some other humans and Won-rei went berserk. Well, without Won-rei we would haven't been able to get Kiyomaro some faudo liquid to get better. Won-rei did all these because of what he owe to Kiyomaro. Well, I ain't saying anything wrong, Kiyomaro was comatose. That riou had such a hatred against Kiyomaro. He did tortured him, and he was beaten to death. My heart still aches on remembering the way his lifeless body laid bloodied on the floor. For a minute I felt it was me who was dead. Without realizing tears filled my eyes. I was the first to lean and press my ear against his chest, hoping for a heartbeat but..._

 _My voice trembled as I forced myself to announce that his heart stopped. Still now shivers run down my spine, whenever I remember that bloodshed. He was brutually killed, that riou I just wanted to choke him to death. Kiyomaro was bloodied beyond recognition. His shirt was all dishevelled, torn and blood soaked. But I can do nothing to save him. Saifogeo won't work. Gash was broken. Thanks to his poundings to Kiyomaro's chest which caused his heart to beat again... I was really glad...how can he be so self sacrificing, he's a real hero..._

Kiyomaro was stunned on reading this, does Megumi really likes him, he was confused...he flipped the pages...

April 9

 _My lips forms a smile whenever I remember his heroic entry to the battle against zeon... He's so handsome. Well, yes, he's really cute...I can still picture him in my mind... He had crossed his arms right above his chest, tight. His soaked clothes were sticking to his skin outlining his biceps. He's cool. I wanna scream. His unbuttoned shirt flapping in the wind and so his damp hair. His T-shirt sticking to his skin outlining his well built chest muscles. He's so damn cool...ah...he's strong when he's in the battles, he's cute when he blushes like a weirdo, he's heroic when he protects our allies, he was determined and a genius when he messed up with faudo's computers, researched for zophise's whereabouts. He's brave when he leads our team...he's really handsome... A true genius...Oh Kiyomaro, how I wish could I call him only Kiyomaro and would he call me only Megumi...he's really a good guy..._

"Uh,"...Kiyomaro shut the diary, blushing like a crazy..."I ne'er thought Megumi thought this way towards me." "Still now am not sure whether or not she likes..."

He opened the diary again...

April 1

Dear diary

 _I really hate Kiyomaro! Shocked, huh? April fool..._

Kiyomaro twitched...

 _...you think I've a crush on him? No...I really like him... I don't know bout him but my relation with him had already crossed the boundaries of friendship. I wish, does he reciprocates my feelings...when we were running away from dalmos I lost my footing he came running from behind grabbed me by my waist and carried me away safely. I feel so secure in his arms and when inside faudo..._

"Kiyomaro-kun!?"

"Eh?!" He shut the diary immediately as he saw a rather confused Megumi standing at the door with two mugs of coffee.

"What were you doing, Kiyomaro-kun?"

"Uh...nothing...actually your diary flew open by a rather freezing wind, I just shut the diary and the window...hehehe..." He said nervously.

"You didn't read it, did you?," she said shyingly, a faint blush spread across her face.

"NO" he shot back.

"Good!" She handed him his mug and took a seat besides him with her own mug.

"You knew I was cold?" He said talking a sip of his coffee.

"You're shaking slightly, still now," she said siping on her mug.

He hugged himself," coffee's really good, thanks, you're so caring, Megumi...uh..sorry, Megumi-san!" He smiled at her.

"You're welcome," she frowned a lil. It seemed like her eyes had lit up but the next moment...the diary flashed in Kiyomaro's mind. "Uh...Megumi-san...you can call me only Kiyomaro. He managed to say, he was lil embarrassed. But wanted Megumi to be happy at any cost. She looked at him in disbelief, she was afraid that hadn't he read her diary..." Then you can call me only Megumi..." She smiled.

"I'm done..." He said showing her his empty mug.

"Me too" she said as she took the mugs and walked away...

 _I wanna read it...what she has written after that..._

He thought to ask her to read it..." Megu..."

AAAHHGH..

She slipped o'er the carpet, as luck would have it, Kiyomaro caught her by her waist...

"Be careful, you might get hurt." His eyes showed concern. Which she noticed. She stared deep into his golden eyes... _he's so intense...he's faced a lot, really a lot at a young age..._ her lips formed a smile. Her hands pressed against his chest that she could feel his heartbeat...he almost got lost in her hazel eyes... _she's so beautiful..._ "For how much time you've decided to stay like this..." She said.

"Uh..." He let her down but still had his arms around her..."I'm sorry, but I love it..." She said without meeting his gaze.

"Love what?!" He asked, confused.

"Your heartbeat, Kiyomaro, its reassuring... I don't want to...lose you...again...I can't..."

 _Its because of that incident...riou..._ he thought. She started to pull away her hands but he took hold of her right hand and pressed against his chest." You can hear it...as long as you...want." He smiled at her.

"Thanks~"she said.

Ding dong ding dong...they heard the clock...its already 8 pm.

"I should leave, Megumi, its getting late," he said. She nodded.

He sat in the hallway starting on his sneakers..." Kiyomaro! Don't you think we have a similar taste."

He looked aside to see Megumi's sneakers were similar to his, only the colour scheme differed. His were black and hers were pink.

"Yup," he let out a chuckle.

"Leaving already, sayonaro." Said Tio her head poking out behind the door of her room. She's busy with her stuffs.

"Sayonaro," he said back.

Megumi walked him to the gate...he walked few steps more when she stopped by the gate and said "Be careful, on your way back home. He stopped and said without turning," would you want to say something?"

"Nope, but why?"

"Because I want to..."

He turned and walked towards her. He knelt in front of her, his right hand stretched forward to her...he cleared his throat a lil and gathered courage." Ai-aisiteru, Megumi. Aishiteru..."

"Kiyo..ma..ro...she was shocked.

She hold his chilled hand, it had started to snow. He stood up and asked not being sure till now.."A-are you...mad..at me..."

She stepped back several feets..."Not at all!" She screamed before breaking into a sprint and then jumping into his arms from a lil distance...he spinned her into a circle...her feet above the ground..." I love you, too, aishiteru..." She as she pressed her lips against his neck. He flitched. She smelled like a field of roses. He inhaled her scent. When she was done he turned her and then pulled her close until her back touched his torso...he pushed away her brown hair to her shoulder and planted a kiss on the nape of her neck...his lips were cool...he wrapped his arms around her. She turned to meet his gaze..."I ne'er thought you loved me back." She said. "Same with mine." He said. She hugged him again tight her ear pressing against his chest to listen his heartbeat and his warm breath stroked her hair. They were warm despite the cold...snowflakes melted on their clothes. He stared deep into her hazel eyes..."You're so beautiful..." He said blushing. Her cheeks turned rosy.

"I want to feel you, Megumi," he begged and they moved closer, he stared at her lips which were glossy, they parted their lips and closed their eyes, smooching passionately. Kiyomaro moaned into the kiss slightly. Enough for Megumi to notice, she could feel his strong biceps as he tightened the embrace, their bodies pressing hard against each other, she could feel his firm chest as her hands firmly stayed there feeling his heart beat, he kept on pulling closer until there was no space between them even for air to pass. She began using her tongue. Kiyomaro was dreaming. He was so strong, she completely moaned in his embrace, he hold her so tight, she could feel his each muscle struggling against her, it felt so protective. They were only 15, he's not any body builder. Its just his upper arms, shoulders and chest, his stomach was just like any teen's. She smiled to herself pressing her lips against his even harder. Feeling of his biceps was rather strange for her...his arms were really big...he was tall ,handsome, well her dream prince...

Kiyomaro said that he wanted to feel her, as he thought before, her touch, her skin, her scent, her lips were so soft, and warm body, ivory skin, her lips, her tongue wrestling with his. She's strong with her tongue...He wanted to stroke her face but had an urge to not to let her go. He hold her tightly, her slender frame was attached to his slim frame like magnets. He got lost into the kiss, as he could feel her breathing slightly through her nose, which tickled his chilled skin. Megumi stroked his back but she sensed he isn't ready to let her go, as she pushed away struggling against his chest but he begged for more. She would've agreed but his hold was really tight, she want a break... She put her hand under his clothes up his back which allowed the cold wind to enter his tightly zipped jacket. Her cold hands sent shivers down his warm body. He broke the kiss, still holding her, "please take back your hand, the air is freezing." She open her eyes and looked at him, his lips were wet and soft, his eyes still closed. She smiled.

They were panting. Megumi agreed as she took back her hand. "You're so strong." She chuckled. "I'm completely shackled within your embrace." "Megu..." She cut him off by pressing her index finger on his lips." Shush...feel it..." She nibbled softly on his lips, his arms tightened around her so her hand was pressing too hard on his chest...she broke the kiss...

"Make ...me feel more." He said between his short breathes. She smiled as she pulled him into a embrace, hugging his head. He burrowed his face into her bosom bending a lil down and wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. She kissed him through his tousled hair. He groaned as she pulled him even closer. She messed up his hair as she entangled her fingers and pulled his head slightly back then forth...and on stroking his hair affectionately...but he was blushing really hard...

"If you'll play with my hair and Stoke me like that then I'll fall asleep, uh... Don't stop, huh? It feels great." He said.

"Uh hmm..." Megumi smiled. She let him go after a lil while. He smiled at her scatching the back of his head.

"Its getting late, I must leave, mom and Gash will be waiting." He said.

She nodded.

"Kiyomaro, you did read my diary?" She asked staring at the snow covered ground.

"I said 'no', but I would want to read it someday, will you let me?" He asked shying, his cheeks tinted crimson. He lied.

"Okay!" She replied. "And thank you for everything, arigato."

He smiled. "Sayonaro." He left with that.

She stared at him until his figure vanished beyond the horizon in the snow. She stretched her arms out and began spinning in a circle. _Oh my Prince Charming. You're such a nice person._

Kiyomaro reached his home, Gash jumped o'er him as entered causing him step backwards and his back collided with the door, hard. The pain radiated through his body. But he put down Gash and walked to the kitchen to see his mom. Gash was astonished that Kiyomaro didn't yell at him. His face was animated with a smile and he was lil wet from the snow.

"Ah! You're on time, Kiyomaro." His mom said as she served them dinner.

"Kiyomaro's happy!" Chirped Gash.

"I had fun at Megumi-san's." He said.

"Nice." His mom smiled.

"I had wanted to go." Said Gash.

" Tio was busy unpacking, you wouldn't have been enjoyed." He said stroking Gash's hair.

"Oh! I see." He muttered poking his food with the chopsticks.

After he finished his food he thanked his mother and went to have bath. "Hey Gash! You already have had bathed." He asked.

"Yup"… he said." Okay," he stepped into the bathroom.

"Huh? He was always reluctant when Hana- dono told him bath with me, what had happened to him." He Asked Umagon.

Meru merume~~he was confused too.

Kiyomaro took off his jacket and shirt put it in the basket near the washing machine, then he looked at the mirror at his own bare chested body, thinking about Megumi, he turned back still looking at the mirror, remembered when Megumi put her hand under his clothes her hand felt like he would get cold burns, he chuckled. He turned towards the mirror and put a hand on his bare chest and left a huge sigh feeling his chest rising and falling, he looked at the mirror again think bout Megumi's diary on april 9th, he thought something flitched and blushed then again continued with his previous job of undressing. He washed his hair thinking the way Megumi was tangled her finger in his hair, he smiled, the suds got into his eyes, "oh, it hurts!",he splashed water o'er his eyes rubbing them, actually he didn't wanna take a bath and would have liked to keep Megumi's scent alive. He was soaking himself in the tub of warm water...thinking of his Dream Princess. _if it wouldn't been that diary...huh...she told I can read it... I'm looking forward to it what was written after that..._

Megumi was brushing her hair, was lot in her thoughts, Tio noticed the way she hold the hair brush in an awkward way. _What had happened to her...she dreaming..._ that night when Megumi finished her left homework she jotted all this in her diary, smiling to herself occasionally...

They laid the sheets on the floor when Kiyomaro stepped in toweling his wet hair.

"Gash, I thought you were sleeping on the bed with me."

"Unu...but today Umagon's gonna sleep with me, don't worry, we'll be warm!" He said cheerfully.

"As you wish!" He said as he lay on his bed with a thick book in his hand and pulled the sheets up to his waist.

 _He hasn't changed...He's the same bookworm..the nerdy genius..._ Gash thought to himself within a moment he was snoring away with Umagon.

As Kiyomaro finished his book...thoughts of Megumi filled his head again...he wants to read more from her diary but it would be wonderful if she reads it to him...he pulled the sheets o'er himself. "Good night, Gash!" He whispered and smiled at him. And collapsed to sleep the moment his head hit the pillow, dreaming of Megumi, the feeling of her touch...

 **A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT...GOOD BYE...**


End file.
